darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Triskelion Treasures
Triskelion Treasures is a Distraction and Diversion released on 11 June 2013 available to high level members, in which three key parts must be found and combined into the Crystal Triskelion key. Obtaining the Crystal Triskelion key The key parts (and the completed keys) are untradeable and thus must all be found by the same player. It is possible to obtain many key pieces, as they are not limited to one per chest run. See below for ways to get a fragment. Possible activities to find the parts are: *Killing monsters that have a requirement of level 80 Slayer or greater *Getting drops from the rare drop table *Smithing 80% or better ceremonial swords in the Artisans' Workshop, from mithril, adamant, or rune ingots *Opening a Wishing well fruit *Pickpocketing dwarf traders, elves and the Elven clan workers in Prifddinas *Chopping elder evil trees *Hunting kingly implings *Killing Vorago *Looting Araxxi's corpse *Looting Barrows chest *Catching any butterflies bare-handed *Killing the Skeletal horror *Opening a Crystal geode from cutting crystal trees *Completing elite clue scrolls *Looting the Motherlode Maw *Magical chests from the dwarven instinct aura (you may get a full key) Locating the treasure Players can locate the treasure using the 'locate' function on the completed Crystal Triskelion Key. This will direct them to a "rock face" where the key may be placed in order to receive a reward. The rock face can be found in the wall south of the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. Rewards When you open the hidden chest with the Crystal Triskelion you will always receive 5 uncut dragonstones (noted) and an elite clue scroll (only if you currently do not possess a clue scroll). Wearing a ring of wealth will improve the chances of getting better loot. With all possibilities Possibility 1 - Dragonstone armour The expected value of Possibility 1 is + + + + + ) round 0}}. :Receiving this possibility is rare, at a rate of 1/907https://twitter.com/JagexTimbo/status/557600452150579200. Possibility 2 - Herb seeds The expected value of Possibility 2 is + + + }}. Possibility 3 - Fruit tree seeds The expected value of Possibility 3 is + + + }}. Possibility 4 - Dragon items The expected value of Possibility 4 is + + }}. :Receiving this possibility is rare. Possibility 5 - Crystal key and magic logs The expected value of Possibility 5 is + + + + ) round 0}}. Possibility 6 - Wood tree seeds The expected value of Possibility 6 is + + }}. Possibility 7 - Adamantite ore The expected value of Possibility 7 is + + }}. Possibility 8 - Runite ore The expected value of Possibility 8 is + + }}. Possibility 9 - Grimy herbs The expected value of Possibility 9 is + + + + + }}. Possibility 10 - Uncut onyx The expected value of Possibility 10 is + }}. :Receiving this possibility is rare. Possibility 11 - Triskelion fragment The expected value of Possibility 11 is + + + }} and one crystal triskelion fragment. Possibility 12 - Charms The expected value of Possibility 12 is }} and charms. Trivia *The rewards are similar to crystal chests but are much more rewarding. Category:Distractions and Diversions